Sentai Episodes
Himitsu Sentai Goranger # The Crimson Sun! The Invincible FiveRangers (真っ赤な太陽! 無敵のゴレンジャー ''Makka na Taiyō! Muteki no Gorenjā'') # The Blue Earth! The Deforestation Plan of Death (青い地球! 死の砂漠化計画 ''Aoi Chikyū! Shi no Sabakuka Keikaku'') # Big Counterattack! A Yellow Whirlwind (大逆襲! 黄色いつむじ風 ''Dai Gyakushū! Kiiroi Tsumujikaze'') # A Crimson Kick! Smash the Micro Big Plan (紅のキック! 砕けミクロ大作戦 ''Kurenai no Kikku! Kudake Mikuro Dai Sakusen'') # Green Anger, Immortal Gas-Person (みどり色の怒り 不死身ガス人間 ''Midori-iro no Ikari Fujimi Gasu Ningen'') # Red Riddle! Chase the Spy Route to the Sea (赤い謎! スパイルートを海に追え ''Akai Nazo! Supai Rūto o Umi ni Oe'') # Pink Moonlight! Wolf Corps (ピンクの月光! オオカミ部隊 ''Pinku no Gekkō! Ookami Butai'') # Black Fear! The Murderous Poison Fang (黒い恐怖! 殺しの毒牙 ''Kuroi Kyōfu! Koroshi no Dokuga'') # Blue Shadow, Variblune Secret Strategy (青い影法師 バリブルーン秘密戦略 ''Aoi Kagebōshi Bariburūn Himitsu Senryaku'') # The Red Balloon! Wind Speed at 100 Meters (赤い風船! 風速100メートル ''Akai Fūsen! Fūsoku Hyaku Mētoru'') # Green Shudder! The Escape From Ear Hell (みどり色の戦慄! 耳地獄からの脱出 ''Midori-iro no Senritsu! Mimi Jigoku Kara no Dasshutsu'') # Super Energy of Silver! Burning Hell (銀色の超エネルギー! 焦熱地獄 ''Gin'iro no Chō Enerugī! Shōnetsu Jigoku'') # The Pink Secret! Defeat the Human Bomb (ピンクの秘密! 人間爆弾を倒せ ''Pinku no Himitsu! Ningen Bakudan o Taose'') # The Red Coffin! The Mysterious Skull Mansion (赤い棺桶! ドクロ屋敷の怪 ''Akai Kan'oke! Dokuro Yashiki no Kai'') # The Big Blue Fortress! Big Raging Variblune (青い大要塞! 大暴れバリブルーン ''Aoi Dai Yōsai! Dai Abareru Bariburūn'') # White Weirdness! The Eye in the Mirror (白い怪奇! 鏡の中の目 ''Shiroi Kaiki! Kagami no Naka no Me'') # The Purple Theme Park! A Demonic Cemetery (むらさき色の遊園地! 悪魔の墓場 ''Murasaki-iro no Yūenchi! Akuma no Hakaba'') # Horrible Black Crusaders! Attack According to the (Secret) Plan (戦慄の黒十字軍!（秘）作戦で攻撃せよ ''Senritsu no Kuro Jūjigun! (Hiso) Sakusen de Kōgeki Seyo'') # A Blue Spark! The Spy Front That Floats in the Sea (青い火花! 海に浮かぶスパイ戦線 ''Aoi Hibana! Umi ni Ukabu Supai Sensen'') # Crimson Fight to the Death! Sunring Mask vs. Red Ranger (真っ赤な死闘! 日輪仮面対アカレンジャー ''Makka na Shitō! Nichirin Kamen Tai Aka Renjā'') # Blue Miracle! The Mysterious Airship That Came From Antiquity (青い驚異! 古代から来た怪飛行船 ''Aoi Kyōi! Kodai Kara Kita Kai Hikōsen'') # Yellow Air Raid! Nightmares of Atlantis (黄色い空襲! アトランティスの悪夢 ''Kiiroi Kūshū! Atorantisu no Akuma'') # Green Dogfight! The End of the Mysterious Airship (みどりの空中戦! 怪飛行船の最期 ''Midori no Kūshūsen! Kai Hikōsen no Saigo'') # Blue Anger! Strong Greenmerang, Big Counterattack (青い怒り! 強烈ミドメラン大逆襲 ''Aoi Ikari! Kyōretsu Midomeran Dai Gyakushū'') # Crimson Fuse! The Eighth Torpedo Attack (真赤な導火線! 八ツ目の魚雷攻撃 ''Makka na Dōkasen! Yattsume no Gyorai Kōgeki'') # Seven Vein Changes! The Dreadful Poison Expert (青すじ七変化! 恐怖の毒薬博士 ''Aosuji Shichi Henka! Kyōfu no Dokuyaku Hakase'') # Yellow Object Q! FiveRanger Base S.O.S. (黄色い物体Q! ゴレンジャー基地SOS ''Kiiroi Buttai Kyū! Gorenjā Kichi Esu Ō Esu'') # Big Red Eruption! Infiltrate the Underground Base (赤い大噴火! 地底基地に潜入せよ ''Akai Dai Funka! Chitei Kichi ni Sennyū Seyo'') # Red Pursuit! The Mysterious Seal Train (赤い追撃! なぞの封印列車 ''Akai Tsuigeki! Nazo no Fūin Ressha'') # Golden Columns of Fire! Consecutive Mines, Big Explosions (金色の火柱! 機雷連続大爆発 ''Kin'iro no Hibashira! Kirai Renzoku Dai Bakuhatsu'') # The Black Challenge! Enrage, Five Stars of Justice (黒い挑戦状! 怒れ五つの正義の星 ''Kuroi Chōsenjō! Ikare Itsutsu no Seigi no Hoshi'') # Hot Blue Wind! No Response from Variblune (青い熱風! バリブルーン応答なし ''Aoi Neppū! Bariburūn Ōtō-nashi'') # The Red Target! A Fake FiveRanger Appears (赤い標的! にせものゴレンジャー出現 ''Akai Hyōteki! Nisemono Gorenjā Shutsugen'') # The Yellow Spy Battle! You Saw the Power of YTC (黄色いスパイ戦! 見たかYTCの威力 ''Kiiroi Supai Ikusa! Mita ka Wai Tī Shī no Iryoku'') # Big Strange Black Bird! Gondola - War Bomber Fleet (黒い大怪鳥! コンドラー戦斗爆撃隊 ''Kuroi Dai Kai Tori! Kondorā Sentō Bakugeki Tai'') # The Fierce Crimson Charge! The Mobile Fortress Invincible Battleship (真赤な猛進撃! 動く要塞無敵戦艦 ''Makka na Mō Shingeki! Ugoku Yōsai Muteki Senkan'') # A Pure White Flash! The Black Cross Führer's True Form (真白い閃光! 黒十字総統の正体 ''Masshiroi Senkō! Kuro Jūji Sōtō no Shōtai'') # The Blue Cliff! The Search for Demonic Pirate Treasure (青い断崖! 悪魔の海賊宝さがし ''Aoi Dangai! Akuma no Kaizoku Takara Sagashi'') # Crimson Sea of Japan! The Mysterious Meteorite's ESP (真赤な日本海! 怪隕石の超能力 ''Makka na Nihonkai! Kai Inseki no Chōnōryoku'') # The Crimson Vengeance Demon! The Pink Ranger From Hell (紅の復讐鬼! 地獄のモモレンジャー ''Kurenai no Fukushū Oni! Jigoku no Momo Renjā'') # Big Black Counterattack! The Battle of Tottori Dune (黒い大逆転! 鳥取砂丘の攻防戦 ''Kuroi Dai Gyakushū! Tottori Sakkyū no Kōbōsen'') # The Black Ironman Dies! Farewell, Variblune (黒の鉄人死す! さらばバリブルーン ''Kuroi Tetsujin Shisu! Saraba Bariburūn'') # The Crimson Phoenix! Enter, the Invincible Varidreen (真赤な不死鳥! 無敵バリドリーン登場 ''Makka na Fushichō! Muteki Baridorīn Tōjō'') # Blue Multi-Purpose Tank! Varitank Launches (青い万能戦車! バリタンク発進 ''Aoi Bannō Sensha! Baritanku Hasshin'') # Dark Sword Shark! Attack of Marine Hitmen (暗黒の剣鮫! 海の殺し屋襲来 ''Ankoku no Ken Same! Umi no Koroshiya Shūrai'') # Black Super Express! Locomotive Mask's Big Rampage (黒い超特急! 機関車仮面大暴走 ''Kuroi Chōtokkyū! Kikansha Kamen Dai Bōsō'') # Big Red Counterattack! Angry FiveRanger (赤い大逆襲! 怒りのゴレンジャー ''Akai Dai Gyakushū! Ikari no Gorenjā'') # The Black Supply Depot! Close Call at the Theme Park (黒い補給基地! 遊園地危機一髪 ''Kuroi Hokkyū Kichi! Yūenchi Kikiippatsu'') # The Big Green Escape! The Swastika's Trick Play (みどりの大脱走! 卍のトリックプレイ ''Midori no Dai Dassō! Manji no Torikku Purei'') # The Blue-Winged Secret! Dangerous Varidreen (青い翼の秘密! 危うしバリドリーン ''Aoi Tsubasa no Himitsu! Ayaui Shi Baridorīn'') # The Making of Blue Counterfeit Money! The Sunset Gunman (青いニセ札づくり! 夕陽のガンマン ''Aoi Nisesatsu-dzukuri! Sekiyō no Ganman'') # The Pink Telephone Demon! The Murderous Dial (ピンクの電話鬼! 殺しのダイヤル ''Pinku no Denwa Oni! Koroshi no Daiyaru'') # The Red Home Run King! The Deadly Number 1 (赤いホームラン王! 必殺の背番号1 ''Akai Hōmu Ran Ō! Hissatsu no Sebangō Ichi'') # Crimson Challenge! Fire Mountain's Last Big Eruption (真赤な挑戦! 火の山最期の大噴火 ''Makka na Chōsen! Hi no Yama Saigo no Dai Funka'') # The Colored Daishogun! Tutankamen's Curse (色の大将軍! ツタンカーメンの呪い ''Iro no Daishōgun! Tsutankāmen no Noroi'') # Blue Summer Vacation! A Demon's Killing Beach (青い夏休み! 魔の殺人海岸 ''Aoi Natsuyasumi! Ma no Satsujin Kaigan'') # The Black Encircling Net! Five-Faced Peggy (黒い包囲網! 五つの顔のペギー ''Kuroi Hōi Ami! Itsutsu no Kao no Pegī'') # Crimson Ambition! His Excellency the Führer's Gold Castle (真赤な野望! 総統閣下の黄金城 ''Makka na Yabō! Sōtō Kakka no Ōgon Shiro'') # The Crimson South! The Mysterious Big Gold Plan (真赤な南国! 謎のゴールド大作戦 ''Makka na Nankoku! Nazo no Gōrudo Dai Sakusen'') # Blue Inland Sea! The Floating Secret Fortress Island (青い瀬戸内海! 浮かぶ秘密要塞島 ''Aoi Setonaikai! Ukabu Himitsu Yōsai Shima'') # The Pink KO Punch! End Ball Game (桃色のKOパンチ! エンドボール勝負 ''Momoiro no Kei Ō Panchi! Endo Bōru Shōbu'') # The White Mystery! The Trap of the Grim Reaper's Mansion (白い怪奇! 死神館の罠 ''Shiroi Kaiki! Shinigami Kan no Wana'') # A Flash of Black Lightning! The Protruding Cannon (黒い電光石火! 飛び出す大砲 ''Kuroi Denkōsekka! Tobidasu Taihō'') # Blue UFO!! The Space Army's Big Invasion (青いUFO (ユーフォー)!! 宇宙軍団大襲来 ''Aoi Yūfō!! Uchū Gundan Dai Shūrai'') # The Crimson Suicide Squad!! The Crowded Fight at Black Cross Castle (真赤な決死隊!! 殴りこみ黒十字城 ''Makka na Kesshitai!! Naguri Komi Kuro Jūji Shiro'') # The Red Hostage Exchange!! Battlers' Big Charge (赤い人質交換!! バットラー大襲撃 ''Akai Hitojichi Kōkan!! Battorā Dai Shūgeki'') # Crimson Special Attack!! Yellow Ranger Dies at Sunset (真赤な特攻!! キレンジャー夕陽に死す ''Makka na Tokkō!! Ki Renjā Sekiyō ni Shisu'') # The Pink Rebellion!! The Big Attack of Needle-Needle-Needle (ピンクの反乱!! 針・針・針の大攻撃 ''Pinku no Hanran!! Hari-hari-hari no Dai Kōgeki'') # The New Multicolored Vehicle!! Variccune Launches (五色新兵器!! バリキキューン発進 ''Goshiki Shinpei Utuswa!! Barikkyūn Hasshin'') # Blue Counterattack!! Stop the Space Express (青い逆襲!! 宇宙特急をストップせよ ''Aoi Gyakushū!! Uchū Tokkyū o Sutoppu Seyo'') # Big Crimson Decisive Battle!! The Earth Migration Plan (真赤な大決戦!! 地球移動計画 ''Makka na Dai Kessen!! Chikyū Itō Keikaku'') # Blue Secrecy!! Baridreen Left to be Dismantled (青い機密!! 解体されたバリドリーン ''Aoi Kimitsu!! Kaitai Sareta Baridorīn'') # Black Whirlwind!! It's a Contest! A Straight Line (黒いつむじ風!! 勝負だ! 一直線 ''Kuroi Tsumujikaze!! Shōbu da! Itchokusen'') # Freezing Blue Wave!! The Plan to Freeze Earth (青い大寒波!! 地球氷づけ作戦 ''Aoi Daikan Nami!! Chikyū Kōridzuke Sakusen'') # Fiery Crimson Hell!! Stove Mask's Conspiracy (真赤な火炎地獄!! ストーブ仮面の陰謀 ''Makka na Kaen Jigoku!! Sutōbu Kamen no Inbō'') # Crimson Infiltration!! Did You See Tsuyoshi Kaijou? (真赤な潜入!! 君は海城剛を見たか? ''Makka na Sannyū!! Kimi wa Kaijō Tsuyoshi o Mita ka?'') # Black Fear!! The Bloodsucking Snake-Woman (黒い恐怖!! 吸血ヘビ女 ''Kuroi Kyōfu!! Kyūketsu Hebi Onna'') # Black Jamming!! A Primeval Roar (黒い妨害電波!! 原始の雄叫び ''Kuroi Hōgaidenpa!! Genshi no Osakebi'') # Crimson Pursuit!! The Formless Assassin's True Form (真赤な追跡!! 姿なき暗殺者の正体 ''Makka na Tsuiseki!! Sugata-naki Ansatsusha no Shōtai'') # Crimson Crossing in Enemy Territory! Escape to Hope (真赤な敵中横断! 希望への脱出 ''Makka na Tekichō Ōdan! Kibō e no Dasshutsu'') # Black Doubt!! The Murder Spy's Trap (黒い疑惑!! 殺人スパイの罠 ''Kuroi Giwaku!! Satsujin Supai no Wana'') # Black Magician!! Mystery of the Dollhouse?! (黒い魔術師!! 人形館の怪?! ''Kuroi Majutsushi!! Ningyōkan no Kai?!'') # Orange First Love!! The Roaring Megalopolis (オレンジ色の初恋!! 吼える大都会 ''Orenji-iro no Hatsukoi!! Hoeru Daitokai'') # Great Crimson Victory!! Shine Forever, Five Stars (真赤な大勝利!! 永久に輝け五つ星 ''Makka na Daishōri!! Eikyū ni Kagayake Itsutsu Hoshi'') Movies # Goranger the Movie (Movie Version of Episode 6) # Goranger: The Blue Fortress (Movie Version of Episode 15) # Goranger: The Red Death Match (Movie Version of Episode 36) # Goranger: Fire Mountain’s Final Explosion (Movie Version of Episode 54) # Goranger: The Bomb Hurricane JAKQ Dengekitai # 4 Cards!! The Trump is J.A.K.Q. (4カード!! 切り札はJAKQ ''Fō Kādo!! Kirifuda wa Jakkā'') # 2 Ten-Jacks!! Destroy the Secret Factory (2テンジャック!! 秘密工場を破壊せよ '' Tsū Tenjakku!! Himitsu Kōjō o Hakai Seyo'') # 5 Flashes!! Roar, Panther (5フラッシュ!! ほえろパンサー ''Faibu Furasshu!! Hoero Pansā'') # 1 Joker!! The Perfect Crime's Assassin (1ジョーカー!! 完全犯罪の刺客 ''Wan Jōkā!! Kanzen Hanzai no Shikaku'') # 3 Snaps!! The Ballade of Betrayal (3スナップ!! 裏切りのバラード ''Surī Sunappu!! Uragiri no Barādo'') # 9 Pokers!! The Beauty's Trap (9ポーカー!! 美女の罠 ''Nain Pōkā!! Bijo no Wana'') # 8 Supercars!! Super-Speed, 350 km/h (8スーパーカー!! 超速350キロ ''Eito Sūpākā!! Chōsoku Sanbyaku Gojū Kiro'') # 6 Targets!! Exploding Flowers (6ターゲット!! 爆発する花 ''Shikkusu Tāgetto!! Bakuhatsu Suru Hana'') # 7 Straights!! The Deadly Fist of Hell (7ストレート!! 地獄の必殺拳 ''Sebun Sutorēto!! Jigoku no Hissatsu Ken'') # 11 Collections!! Invitation to Happiness (11コレクション!! 幸福への招待 ''Erebun Korekushon!! Kōfuku e no Shōtai'') # 13 Jackpots!! Burn! Flames of Friendship (13ジャックポット!! 燃えよ! 友情の炎 ''Sātīn Jakkupotto!! Moe yo! Yūjō no Honō'') # 10 Pyramids!! The Maze of the Golden Mask (10ピラミッド!! 黄金仮面の迷路 ''Ten Piramiddo!! Ōgon Kamen no Meiro'') # Blue Key Quiz!! The Riddle of the Secret Room Murder Riddle (青いキークイズ!! 密室殺人の謎・なぞ ''Aoi Kī Kuizu!! Misshitsu Satsujin no Nazo - Nazo'') # All Supercars!! Violence!! Great Violent Dash!! (オールスーパーカー!! 猛烈!! 大激走!! ''Ōru Sūpākā!! Mōretsu!! Dai Gekisō!!'') # The Crimson Occult!! Ghost Story - Vampire (真赤なオカルト!! 怪談・吸血鬼 ''Makka na Okaruto!! Kaidan - Kyūketsuki'') # Black Baseball!! The Attacking Miracle Ball (黒いベースボール!! 襲撃する魔球 ''Kuroi Bēsubōru!! Shūgeki Suru Makyū'') # Black Demon Moon!! Ghost Story - Hell House (黒い悪魔つき!! 怪談・地獄の家 ''Kuroi Akuma Tsuki!! Kaidan - Jigoku no Uchi'') # Blue Whirling Tides!! The Face of the Secret Spy (青いうず潮!! 秘密スパイの顔 ''Aoi Uzushio!! Himitsu Supai no Kao'') # Great Crimson Adventure!! Demon Extermination of Bottomless Haunts (真赤な大冒険!! 底なし魔境の鬼退治 ''Makka na Daibōken!! Sokonashi Makyū no Oni Taiji'') # Messenger of Darkness!! The Transparent Monster Runs the Darkness (暗黒の使者!! 透明怪物が闇を走る ''Ankoku no Shisha!! Tōmei Kaibutsu ga Yami o Hashiru'') # The Rose-Colored Baseball Era!! CRIME's Slugger (バラ色の野球時代!! クライムの強打者 ''Bara-iro no Yakyū Jidai!! Kuraimu no Kyūdasha'') # Big Red Counterattack!! Attack the Suicide Bomber Army (赤い大逆転! 自爆軍団を攻撃せよ ''Akai Dai Gyakushū!! Jibaku Gundan o Kōgeki Seyo'') # White Superman! Big One (白い鳥人! ビッグワン ''Shiroi Chōjin! Biggu Wan'') # Demon? Angel?! The Marvelous Flute-Playing Man (悪魔か? 天使か?! 不思議な笛吹き男 ''Akuma ka? Tenshi ka?! Fujiki na Fuefuki Otoko) # Victory? Death?! Demon Shogun and Mechanization Army (勝利か? 死か?! 鬼将軍と機械化軍団 ''Shōri ka? Shi ka?! Oni Shōgun to Kikaika Gundan'') # Invaders!? The Mysterious Space Pirate Ship (インベーダーか!? 謎の宇宙海賊船 ''Inbēdā ka!? Nazo no Uchū Kaizokusen'') # The Despot's Ambition!! Break it! The Death Camp (独裁者の野望!! 砕け! 死の収容所 ''Dokusaisha no Yabō!! Kudake! Shi no Shūyōjo'') # My Secret! A Space Monster in My Pocket (ぼくの秘密! ポケットの中の宇宙怪物 ''Boku no Himitsu! Poketto no Naka no Uchū Kaibutsu'') # Go, Seven Changes! Iron Claw vs. Big One (行くぞ七変化! 鉄の爪対ビッグワン ''Iku zo Shichi Henge! Tetsu no Tsume Tai Biggu Wan) # The Code That Calls Death! Deadly Poison, Cobra Twist (死を呼ぶ暗号! 猛毒コブラツイスト ''Shi o Yobu Angō! Mōdoku Kobura Tsuisuto'') # Red Impact! The Spy is a Fourth-Grader (赤い衝撃! スパイは小学四年生 ''Akai Shōgeki! Supai wa Shōgaku Yonensei'') # Which is the Real One?! Danger, Big One (どっちが本もの?! 危うしビッグワン ''Dotchi ga Hon Mono?! Ayaushi Biggu Wan'') # The Blitzkrieg Squad Annihilated?! CRIME's Cooking Class (電撃隊全滅か?! クライムのお料理教室 ''Dengeki Tai Zenmetsu ka?! Kuraimu no O-ryōrikyōshitsu'') # Infiltration! CRIME Fortress Island (潜入! クライム要塞島 ''Sennyū! Kuraimu Yōsai Shima'') # Big Victory! Farewell, JAKQ (大勝利! さらばジャッカー ''Daishōri! Saraba Jakkā) Movies # JAKQ Dengeki Tai (Movie Version of Episode 7) # JAKQ Dengeki Tai vs. Goranger Battle Fever J # Assault!! Run to the Ballpark (突撃!! 球場へ走れ ''Totsugeki!! Kyūjō e Hashire'') # Egos' Monster-Making Method (エゴス怪人製造法 ''Egosu Kaijin Seizō Hō'') # Search for the Spy! (スパイを探せ! ''Supai o Sagase!'') # It's a Super-Powered Trap! (超魔力の罠だ! ''Chōriki no Wana da!'') # Robot Big Dogfight (ロボット大空中戦 ''Robotto Dai Kūchūsen'') # Launch the Multipurpose Battleship (万能戦艦発進せよ ''Bannō Senkan Hasshin Seyo'') # The House Burns!! (お家が燃える!! ''O-ie ga Moeru!!'') # The Riddle of the Strongarm Ace (鉄腕エースの謎 ''Tetsuwan Ēsu no Nazo'') # The Woman from the Land of Ice (氷の国の女 ''Kōri no Kuni no Onna'') # I Saw the Naumann Elephant (ナウマン象を見た ''Nauman-zō o Mita'') # The Great Case of the Pet Kidnapping (ペット誘拐大事件 ''Petto Yūkai Dai Jiken) # The Cursed Killing Method, Rose Snowstorm (呪い殺法バラ吹雪 ''Noroi Satsu Hō Bara Fubuki'') # Golden Eggs and Sunny-Side-Up Eggs (金の卵と目玉焼き ''Kin no Tamago to Medamayaki'') # Marriage of the Beauty and the Beast (美女と野獣の結婚 ''Bijo to Yajū no Kekkon'') # Egos' Hellish Cooking (エゴスの地獄料理 ''Egosu no Jigoku Ryōri'') # The Tragedy of the Unarmed-Combat Queen (格闘技女王の悲劇 ''Kakutōgi Joō no Higeki'') # Steal the Monster Machine (怪物マシンを奪え ''Kaibutsu Mashin o Ubae'') # Pigeon! Hurry to the Nest of Evil (鳩よ悪の巣へ急げ ''Hato yo Aku no Su e Isoge'') # Just Bigger Than the World's Biggest Beauty!! (世界最強の美女!! ''Sekai Saidai Kyō no Bijo'') # Hazardous Ghost Hunting (危険な幽霊狩り ''Kiken na Yūrei Kari'') # Assault the Dinosaur Peninsula!! (恐竜半島へ突撃!! ''Kyōryū Hantō e Totsugeki'') # The Female Spy Team's Counterattack (女スパイ団の逆襲 ''Onna Supai Dan no Gyakushū'') # Decisive Battle!! All Monsters Appear (決戦!! 怪人総登場 ''Kessen!! Kaijin Sō Tōjō'') # Tears! Diane Falls (涙! ダイアン倒る ''Namida! Daian Taoru'') # The Film Studio is a Strange Haunt (撮影所は怪奇魔境 ''Satsueijo wa Kaiki Makyū'') # The Bandage Man's Masked Report (包帯男の仮面報告 ''Hōtai Otoko no Kamen Hōkoku'') # First Love, to a Thief's Soul, Official Business (初恋泥棒にご用心 ''Hatsukoi Dorobō ni Goyō Kokoro'') # Chase the Mysterious Boat (謎のボートを追え ''Nazo no Bōto o Oe'') # Did You See Her!? The Woman With the Torn Mouth (見たか!? 口裂け女 ''Mita ka!? Kōretsuke Onna'') # The Villainous, Omnivorous Head Chef (悪漢雑食の料理長 ''Akkan Zasshoku no Ryōrichō'') # Violent Dash Track Siblings (激走トラック兄妹 ''Gekisō Torakku Kyōdai'') # Hometown Homicide Village (ふるさと殺人村 ''Furusato Satsujin Mura'') # Cossack Dies in Love (コサック愛に死す ''Kosakku Ai ni Shisu'') # The Dark Shogun Who Laughs in Hell (地獄で笑う闇将軍 ''Jigoku de Warau Yami Shōgun'') # Starving Big Panic (腹ペコ大パニック ''Harapeko Dai Panikku'') # The Blown-Up Wedding (爆破された結婚式 ''Bakuhasareta Kekkonshiki'') # Lightning Sword vs. Pinwheel Sword (電光剣対風車剣 ''Denkōken Tai Kazegurumaken) # The Bizarre Party's Trap (怪奇パーティーの罠 ''Kaiki Pātī no Wana'') # The Friend Who Became a Demon (悪魔になった友 ''Akuma ni Natta Tomo'') # The Beautiful Teacher, in the Nick of Time (美人先生危機一髪 ''Bijin Sensei Kikiippatsu'') # A Big Counterattack on the Verge of Explosion (爆破寸前の大逆転 ''Bakuha Sunzen no Dai Gyakushū'') # The Fireworks of Electric Human Love (電気人間愛の花火 ''Denki Ningen-Ai no Hanabi'') # Assassin Jackal (暗殺者ジャッカル ''Ansatsusha Jakkaru'') # The Moonlight Clan of Hell Valley (地獄谷の月影一族 ''Jigoku Tani no Getsuei Ichizoku'') # Five Minutes Before the Heart Stops! (心臓停止五分前! ''Shinzō Teishi Gofun Mae'') # The Cursed Straw Doll (呪いのワラ人形 ''Noroi no Wara Ningyō'') # A Mystery! Strategic Grass-Lot Baseball (怪! 謀略の草野球 ''Kai! Bōryaku no Kusayakyū'') # The Big Thief and the Robber Boy (大盗賊と泥棒少年 ''Dai Tōzoku to Dorobō Shōnen'') # The 2-Year, 5-Part Rebel Army (2年5組の反乱軍 ''Ninen Gokumi no Hanrangun) # The Demon Who Aims at the Shogun's Mask (将軍を狙う覆面鬼 ''Shōgun o Nerau Fukumen Oni'') # Egos' Revival Ceremony (エゴス復活の儀式 ''Egosu Fukkatsu no Kishiki'') # The Symphony of the Heroes (英雄たちの交響曲 ''Eiyūtachi no Kōkyōkyoku'') Denshi Sentai Denjiman # Take the Express to the Super Fortress (超要塞へ急行せよ ''Chō Yōsai e Kyūkō Seyo'') # The Cannibalism Soap Bubbles (人喰いシャボン玉 ''Hito-kui Shabondama'') # Oil Hell, Big Panic (油地獄大パニック ''Abura Jigoku Dai Panikku'') # Vader Demon Castle, Pursuit (ベーダー魔城追撃 ''Bēdā Mashiro Tsuigeki'') # The Red Poison Flower That Crawls up the Wall (壁に蠢く赤い毒花 ''Kabe ni Ugomeku Akai Doku Hana'') # A Girl's Demon Offshoot (悪魔分身の少女 ''Akuma Bunshin no Shōjo'') # The Great Tragedy of Denjistar (デンジ星の大悲劇 ''Denjisei no Dai Higeki'') # The Skeleton Town's Great Demon King (白骨都市の大魔王 ''Hakkotsu Toshi no Daimaō'') # The Bizarre Telephone That Calls Death (死を呼ぶ怪奇電話 ''Shi o Yobu Kaiki Denwa'') # Magical Cooking Love!? (魔法料理大好き!? ''Mahō Ryōri Daisuki!?'') # Chase the Life-Stealer (いのち泥棒を追え ''Inochi Dorobō o Oe'') # The Dangerous Child Spy (危険な子供スパイ ''Kiken na Kodomo Supai'') # The Rainbow-Colored Balloon is Torn (割れた虹色の風船 ''Wareta Niji-iro no Fūsen'') # Come to the 100-Point Cram School (100点塾へおいで ''Hyakuten-Juku e Oide) # An Invitation to the Garden of Evil (悪の園への招待状 ''Aku no Sono e no Shōtaijō'') # Smash the Hot Sea Conspiracy (熱海の陰謀を砕け ''Netsu Umi no Inbō o Kudake'') # Don't Cry! Baseball Novice (泣くな! 野球小僧 ''Naku na! Yakyū Kozō'') # Romance Blooms at the Southern Sea (南海に咲くロマン ''Nankai ni Saku Roman'') # My Prince of the Stars (私の星の王子さま ''Watashi no Hoshi no Ōjisama'') # Gorilla Boy's Great Riot (ゴリラ少年大暴れ ''Gorira Shōnen Dai Abareru'') # Attack the Grim Reaper Faction (死神党を攻撃せよ! ''Shinigami Tō o Kōgeki Seyo'') # Super Time, Strange Experience (超時間ふしぎ体験 ''Chō Jikan Fushigi Taiken) # A Demon That Walks Above the Ceiling (天井裏を歩く悪魔 ''Tenjōura o Aruku Akuma'') # The Man With the Mysterious Power to Affix Traps (罠をはる怪力男 ''Wana o Haru Kairiki Otoko) # The Tiger's Hole is an Escape Maze (虎の穴は逃走迷路 ''Tora no Ana wa Tōsō Meiro'') # Princess Denji's Space Tune (デンジ姫の宇宙曲 ''Denji-hime no Uchū Kyoku'') # Red Beetle Bomb (赤いカブト虫爆弾 ''Akai Kabutomushi Bakudan'') # The Secret Butcher of the Cursed House (呪いの館の密殺者 ''Noroi no Kan no Missatsusha'') # The ESPer Detective's Raid (超能力刑事の急襲 ''Chōnōryoku Keiji no Kyūshū'') # Missing, Stolen, Gone (消えた盗んだ出た ''Kieta Musunda Deta'') # The Magician's Battle of Secret Arts (魔法使い秘術合戦 ''Mahōtsukai Hijutsu Kassen'') # Hell's Great Shooting Battle (地獄の大銃撃戦 ''Jigoku no Dai Jūgekisen'') # The Bloodsucking Instrument Lesson (吸血楽器レッスン ''Kyūketsu Gakki Ressun'') # The Sad Orphan's Tale (哀しい捨て子の物語 ''Kanashii Sutego no Monogatari'') # The Puzzling Weaver Princess (謎のはたおり姫 ''Nazo no Hataori Hime'') # Poem of the Brave Puppy (勇気ある仔犬の詩 ''Yūki Aru Koinu no Shi'') # Brute Force Brute Force Devil (蛮力バンリキ魔王 ''Banryoku Banriki Maō'') # The Infinite Demon Sky's Great Adventure (無限魔空の大冒険 ''Mugen Ma Sora no Daibōken'') # The Queen's Angry Apparition Art (女王怒りの妖魔術 ''Joō Ikari no Yōma Jutsu'') # The Champion's Enemy (チャンピオンの敵 ''Chanpion no Teki'') # The Greatest All-Out War in History (史上最大の総力戦 ''Shijō Saidai no Sōryokusen'') # The Bad Dream That Ate Boys (少年を喰う悪い夢 ''Shōnen o Kū Warui Yume'') # The Puzzling Spectrum Lady (謎なぞ七色レディ ''Nazonazo Shichijoku Redi'') # The Tale of the Strange Lamp (不思議ランプ物語 ''Fushigi Ranpu Monogatari'') # Princess Denji was Two People (二人いたデンジ姫 ''Futari Ita Denji-hime'') # Starvation Hell X Plan (腹ペコ地獄X計画 ''Harapeko Jigoku Ekkusu Keikaku'') # The Mermaid Who Disappeared in the Morning Sun (朝日に消えた人魚 ''Asahi ni Kieta Ningyo'') # The Brute Force Devil Rebellion (バンリキ魔王反乱 ''Banriki Maō Hanran'') # Vader Castle Big Disaster (ベーダー城大異変 ''Bēdā-Jō Taiihen'') # The Shogun Dies Twice (将軍は二度死ぬ ''Shōgun wa Nido Shinu'') # Resound, Bells of Hope! (ひびけ希望の鐘よ ''Hibike Kibō no Kane yo'') Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan # The Machine Empire of the North Pole (北極の機械帝国 ''Hokkyoku no Kikai Teikoko'') # The Day Mankind Lapses (人類が消滅する日 ''Jinrui ga Shōmetsu Suru Hi'') # Challenging Japan, Iron Claw (日本に挑む鉄の爪 ''Nihon ni Idomu Tetsu no Tsume'') # Boy, Detective Work and Spy (少年探偵とスパイ ''Shōnen Tantei to Supai'') # The Wicked Sun God (邪悪な太陽神 ''Jaaku na Taiyōshin'') # The House Dominated by Machines (機械の支配する家 ''Kikai no Shihai Suru Uchi'') # Beast Batter Tears (野獣バッターと涙 ''Yajū Battā Namida'') # The Song of Diligence Sung by Father (父が歌う手まり唄 ''Chichi ga Utau Temameri Uta'') # Papa Became a Monster (怪物になったパパ ''Kaibutsu ni Natta Papa'') # The Ambushing Poison Spider Mansion (待ちぶせ毒ぐも館 ''Machibuse Doku Kumo Kan'') # The Mecha Girl of Sadness (哀しみのメカ少女 ''Kanashimi no Meka Shōjo'') # The Queen Who Eats Diamonds (ダイヤを食う女王 ''Daiya o Kū Joō'') # The Living Black Ball (生命を持つ黒い玉 ''Seimei o Motsu Kuroi Tama) # The Day the Earth Surrenders (地球が降伏する日 ''Chikyū ga Kōbuku Suru Hi'') # The Queen's Greed Dance (女王の欲ばり踊り ''Joō no Yokubari Odori) # A Demon Runs the Schoolyard (悪魔が校庭を走る ''Akuma ga Kōtei o Hashiru'') # Ghost Story! The Valley of Goblins (怪談! お化けの谷 ''Kaidan! Obake no Tani'') # The Surprising Big Star (びっくり大スター ''Bikkuri Dai Sutā'') # The Dangerous 100-Point Boys (危険な100点少年 ''Kiken na Hyakuten Shōnen'') # The Machine Wrestler's Trap (機械レスラーの罠 ''Kikai Resurā no Wana'') # Love Brought by the Sea Breeze (潮風がはこぶ愛 ''Shiokaze ga Hakobu Ai'') # Tokyo Big Panic! (東京大パニック! ''Tōkyō Dai Panikku'') # The Female Commander of Galaxy Haunts (銀河魔境の女隊長 ''Ginga Makkyū no Onna Taichō'') # Hamanako's Nessie (浜名湖のネッシー ''Hamanako no Nesshī'') # The Hole of the Shocking Sea Serpent (ドッキリ海蛇の穴 ''Dokkiri Umihebi no Ana'') # Starving Filling Cooking (ハラペコ満腹料理 ''Harapeko Manpuku Ryōri'') # A Midsummer Night's Great Fear (真夏の夜の大恐怖 ''Manatsu no Yoru no Dai Kyōfu'') # Are the Help Eight Enemies or Allies? (助八は敵か味方か ''Suke Hachi wa Teki ka Mikata ka'') # Pretty Swordsman, White Rose Mask (美剣士白バラ仮面 ''Bikenshi Shiro Bara Kamen'') # The Giant Monster of the Big Riot Dream (大暴れ夢の大怪獣 ''Dai Abare Yume no Daikaijū'') # Big Tokyo Numbing Ondo (大東京シビレ音頭 ''Dai Tōkyō Shibire Ondo'') # Arrest the Face-Thief (顔泥棒を逮捕せよ ''Kao Dorobō o Taima Seyo'') # The Hateful, Stylish Thief (憎いおしゃれ泥棒 ''Nikui Oshare Dorobō'') # The Cursed Dead (呪われた亡霊た ''Norowareta Hōreitachi) # Friends!? La Cucaracha (友達!? クカラッチャ ''Tomodachi!? Kukaratcha) # The ESPer (エスパー ''Esupā'') # Himiko! (日見子よ ''Himiko yo'') # Asao Hyou's Dad-Lord (豹朝夫のおやじ殿 ''Hyō Asao no Oyaji Dono'') # Falling on Her Rear, Tomboy Daughter (尻もちおてんば娘 ''Shirimochi Otenba Musume'') # The Best Friend Assassination Angel (なかよし暗殺天使 ''Nakayoshi Ansatsu Tenshi'') # Seven Changing Doronpa Raccoon-Dogs (七化けドロンパ狸 ''Shichi Bakeru Doronpa Tanuki'') # Daydreams of Boys Who Sleep In (寝坊少年の白昼夢 ''Nebō Shōnen no Hakuchūmu'') # You too Can Become a Genius (君も天才になれる ''Kimi mo Tensai ni Nareru'') # The Great Escape - Heli Explosion (大脱走・ヘリ爆破 ''Dai Dassō - Heri Bakuha'') # The Galaxy's Invincible Electric Man (銀河無敵の電気男 ''Ginga Muteki no Denki Otoko'') # The Female Commander's (Secret) Plan (女隊長の（秘）作戦 ''Onna Taichō no (Hi) Sakusen'') # The Machine Empire's Rebellion (機械帝国の反乱 ''Kikai Teikoku no Hanran'') # The Giant Aircraft Carrier has been Stolen (奪われた巨大空母 ''Ubawareta Kyodai Kūbo'') # The Queen's Last Appirition Art (女王最期の妖魔術 ''Joō Saigo no Yōma Jutsu'') # Shine, North Pole Aurora (輝け北極オーロラ ''Kagayake Hokkyoku Ōrora'') Special # Taiyou Sentai Sunvulcan Movie Dai Sentai Goggle V # The Invasion of Dark Science (暗黒科学の来襲 ''Ankoku Kagaku no Raishū'') # Rise up! Warriors of the Future (起て! 未来の戦士 ''Tate! Mirai no Senshi'') # Attack Deathtopia (デストピアを撃て ''Desutopia o Ute'') # Swelling Dark Land Mines (ムクムク暗黒地雷 ''Mukumuku Ankoku Jirai'') # The Devil is Lurking Legend (悪魔がひそむ昔話 ''Akuma ga Hisomu Mukashibanashi'') # The Love of a Villainous Wrestler (悪役レスラーの愛 ''Akuyaku Resurā no Ai'') # Papa is Turned into a Ghost (幽霊になったパパ ''Yūrei ni Natta Papa'') # Aiming at a Beautiful Professor (狙われた美人博士 ''Nerawareta Bijin Hakase'') # The Mushroom Village of Hell (地獄のキノコ村 ''Jigoku no Kinoko Mura'') # The Secret of a Rare Pomato (珍種ポマトの秘密 ''Chinshu Pomato no Himitsu'') # The Terrifying Magma Strategy (恐怖のマグマ作戦 ''Kyōfu no Maguma Sakusen'') # The Sandy Hell Coming From Falsehood (嘘から出た砂地獄 ''Uso Kara Deta Suna Jigoku'') # The Great Riot of the Underground Catfish (大暴れ地底ナマズ ''Dai Abare Chitei Namazu'') # It's Serious! The Earth is Sinking (大変だ! 地球沈没 ''Taihen Da! Chikyū Chinbotsu'') # The Revived Demonic Commander-in-Chief (甦る悪魔の大元帥 ''Yomigaeru Akuma no Daigensui'') # Red! Close Call (レッド! 危機一髪 ''Reddo! Kikiippatsu'') # The Tears of the Kappa Boy (カッパ少年の涙 ''Kappa Shōnen no Namida'') # The Day the Adults Disappeared (大人が消える日 ''Otona ga Kieru Hi'') # The Secret of the Haunted House (お化け屋敷の秘密 ''Obakeyashiki no Himitsu'') # The Toxic Flower Cactus of Death (死の花毒サボテン ''Shi no Hana Doku Saboten'') # Fear! The Fish are Fossilizing (恐怖!魚が化石に ''Kyōfu! Sakana ga Kaseki ni'') # Attack of the Cursed Puppets! (呪い人形の攻撃! ''Noroi Ningyō no Kōgeki!'') # The Great Soap Bubble Plan (シャボン玉大作戦 ''Shabondama Dai Sakusen'') # Defeat the Unseen Enemy (見えない敵を倒せ ''Mienai Teki o Taose'') # The Dinosaur is the Messenger of the Devil (恐竜は悪魔の使者 ''Kyōryū wa Akuma no Shisha'') # Black! Great Reversal (ブラック! 大逆転 ''Burakku! Dai Gyakuten'') # The Human Jungle! (人間ジャングル! ''Ningen Janguru'') # The Revived Dead Mozoos (甦った亡霊モズー ''Yomigaetta Bōrei Mozū'') # Fear of Sleeping Quarters (眠りの街の恐怖 ''Nemuri no Gai no Kyōfu'') # The Golden Demon Sword of Inawashiro (猪苗代の黄金魔剣 ''Inawashiro no Ōgon Ma Ken'') # Blue! Great Assault! (ブルー! 大突撃! ''Burū! Dai Totsugeki!'') # Startling Boneless Humans (ドキッ骨ぬき人間 ''Dokihhone-nuki Ningen'') # Great Explosion of Caesar?! (シーザー大爆破?! ''Shīzā Dai Bakuha?!'') # It Came Forth! Golden Finishing Move (出た! 黄金必殺技 ''Deta! Ōgon Hissatsu-waza'') # Attack of the Iron-Eating Humans (鉄喰い人間の襲撃 ''Tetsu-kui Ningen no Shūgeki'') # Shoot-Out! 0.3 Seconds! (決闘! 0・3秒! ''Kettō! 0.3byō!) # Attack the Mysterious Bomber (謎の爆撃機を撃て ''Nazo no Bakugekiki o Ute'') # The Attack of Friendship! (友情のアタック! ''Yūjō no Atakku!'') # The Devil's Cannibal Album (悪魔の人食い絵本 ''Akuma no Hitokui Ehon'') # The Secret Base is in Danger (秘密基地が危ない ''Himitsu Kichi ga Abunai'') # The Great Adventure of a Transformed Papa (変身パパの大冒険 ''Henshin Papa no Daibōken'') # Assassination! The Snare of the Scorpion (暗殺! サソリの罠 ''Ansatsu! Sasori no Wana'') # Fight to the Death! The Oval Struggle (死闘! 小判争奪戦 ''Shitō! Koban Sōdatsusen'') # Oh! The Food is in the Sand (あ! 食べ物が砂に ''A! Tabemono ga Suna ni'') # Two Blacks! (二人のブラック! ''Futari no Burakku!'') # Super Energy Arrival (超エネルギー出現 ''Chō Enerugī Shutsugen'') # This is the Ultimate Weapon (これが最終兵器だ ''Kore ga Saishū Heiki Da'') # The Last Day of the Secret Base (秘密基地最後の日 ''Himitsu Kichi Saigo no Hi'') # Shogun! The Final Challenge (将軍! 最後の挑戦 ''Shōgun! Saigo no Chōsen'') # Proceed! To the Shining Future (進め! 輝く未来へ ''Susume! Kagayaku Mirai e'') Specials # Dai Sentai Goggle V (theatrical short) Kagaku Sentai Dynaman # The Tailed-People Clan's Challenge (有尾人一族の挑戦 ''Yūbijin Ichizoku no Chōsen'') # Warriors Who Chase Dreams (夢を追う戦士たち ''Yume o Ō Senshitachi) # Bat Hell Flight (コウモリ地獄飛行 ''Kōmori Jigoku Hikō'') # The Rumbling Fossil-Human (ゴロゴロ化石人間 ''Gorogoro Kaseki Ningen'') # The Evolution Beast's Scary Dream (進化獣のこわい夢 ''Shinkajū no Kowai Yume'') # Fight to the Death! The Haunts of a Poisonous Snake (死闘! 毒蛇の魔境 ''Shitō! Dokuja no Makyō'') # Tokyo Fire's Naval Operation (東京火の海作戦! ''Tōkyō Hi no Umi Sakusen'') # The Evil Peon Female Chimera " (悪の花王女キメラ ''Aku no Kaō Onna Kimera'''') # The Do-or-Die Bomb Race (決死の爆弾レース ''Kesshi no Bakudan Rēsu'') # The Intruder From Outer Space (宇宙からの侵入者 ''Uchū Kara no Shinnyūsha'') # The Day Fish Attack Humans (魚が人間を襲う日 ''Sakana ga Ningen o Ozō Hi'') # The Targeted Blood Bank (狙われた血液銀行 ''Nerareta Ketsueki Ginkō'') # The Kidnapped Bride (さらわれた花嫁 ''Sarawareta Hanayome'') # Assault, Choroppo Soldier (突撃チョロッポ兵 ''Totsugeki Choroppo Tsuwamono'') # Ninjutsu vs. Chimera Witchcraft (忍術対キメラ妖術 ''Ninjutsu Tai Kimera Yōutsu'') # The Big Mt. Aso Explosion Operation (阿蘇山大爆発作戦 ''Asosan Dai Bakuhatsu Sakusen'') # Fear! Kyushu Major Earthquake (恐怖! 九州大地震 ''Kyōfu! Kyūshū Daijishin'') # The Big Tsunami That Attacks Tokyo (東京を襲う大津波 ''Tōkyō o Osō Ōtsunami'') # The Fuse is a Red Toxic Flower (導火線は赤い毒花 ''Dōkasen wa Akai Doku Hana'') # Chase! The Amakusa Sun (追え! 天草の太陽 ''Oe! Amakusa no Taiyō'') # Angry Hokuto's Deadly Sword (怒りの北斗必殺剣 ''Ikari no Hokuto Hissatsu Ken'') # The Great Prank War (いたずら大戦争! ''Itazura Dai Sensō'') # Operation Human Slug (人間ナメクジ作戦 ''Ningen Namekuji Sakusen'''') # The Dreadful Comet's Great Approach (恐怖の彗星大接近 ''Kyōfu no Suisei Dai Sekkin'') # The Mysterious Guffaw Hell (謎のゲラゲラ地獄 ''Nazo no Geragera Jigoku'') # Intense Fighting! The Solar Lighthouse (激闘! 太陽の灯台 ''Gekitō! Taiyō no Tōdai'') # The Sound of Death, Crickets Chirping (死の音セミシグレ ''Shi no Oto Semishigure'') # Rescue the Doll-Human! (人形人間を救え! ''Ningyō Ningen o Sukue!'') # Chimera's Cursed Clothes (キメラの呪いの服 ''Kimera no Noroi no Fuku'') # The Enemy is a Drudge Evolution Beast (敵はガリ勉進化獣 ''Teki wa Gariben Shinkajū'') # The Spy Tailed-Person's Trap (スパイ有尾人の罠 ''Supai Yūbijin no Wana'') # The Missing Power Gun (消えたパワーガン ''Kieta Pawā Gan'') # Unaccustomed to Red (レッドになれない ''Reddo ni Narenai'') # Formidable Enemy! Mechavolution (強敵! メカシンカ ''Kyōteki! Mekashinka'') # Seeking a New Finishing Move (新必殺技を求めて ''Shin Hissatsu-waza o Motomete) # It Came Forth!! The Finishing Move (出たぞ! 必殺技! ''Deta zo! Hissatsu-waza'') # Female Shogun Zenobia (女将軍ゼノビア ''Onna Shōgun Zenobia'') # Rejuvenate! Genius Brain (若返れ! 天才頭脳 ''Wakagaere! Tensai Zonō'') # Hold it! The Egg of the Tailed-People (抱け! 有尾人の卵 ''Idake! Yūbijin no Tamago'') # Explosion! Silent Anger (爆発! 無言の怒り ''Bakuhatsu! Mugon no Ikari'') # The Biker Gang Who Disappeared in the Darkness (闇に消えた暴走族 ''Yami ni Kieta Bōsōzoku'') # Challenge Dark Knight (挑戦ダークナイト ''Chōsen Dāku Naito'') # Island! You're Blue Lightning (島! 君は青い稲妻 ''Shima! Kimi wa Aoi Inazuma'') # Explosion! Magma Bomb (爆発! マグマ爆弾 ''Bakuhatsu! Maguma Bakudan'') # Mama is Zenobia? (ママはゼノビア? ''Mama wa Zenobia?'') # The Saber That Runs Love Through (愛を貫くサーベル ''Ai o Tsuranuku Sāberu'') # An Evil Wish, Ten Tails (悪の願い十本尻尾 ''Aku no Negai Juppon Shippo'') # Doctor Yumeno's Big Secret (夢野博士の大秘密 ''Yumeno-hakase no Dai Himitsu'') # The End of General Kar (カー将軍の最期 ''Kā Shōgun no Saigo'') # The Revived Formidable Enemy (よみがえった強敵 ''Yomigaetta Kyōteki'') # The Fight That Flew Through Tomorrow (明日をかけた戦い ''Ashita o Kaketa Tatakai'') Special # Kagaku Sentai Dynaman Movie Choudenshi Bioman #The Enigmatic Giant Robo Arrives (謎の巨大ロボ出現 ''Nazo no Kyodai Robo Shutsugen'') #Gathering! Warriors of Destiny (集合! 宿命の戦士 ''Shūgō! Shukumei no Senshi'') #Our Friend, Bio Robo (わが友バイオロボ ''Waga Tomo Baio Robo'') #Self Destruct! Mecha-Humans (自爆! メカ人間 ''Jibaku! Meka Ningen'') #Kill the Unseen Enemy (見えない敵を斬れ ''Mienai Teki o Kire) #Rise up! Bio Robo (起て! バイオロボ ''Tate! Baio Robo'') #Captured Peebo (つかまったピーボ ''Tsukamatta Pībo'') #Fight! Wishing upon a Star (戦え! 星に誓って ''Tatakae! Hoshi ni Sakatte'') #The Leaper Who Erases People (人を消すなわ跳び ''Hito o Kesu Nawatobi) #Goodbye, Yellow (さよならイエロー ''Sayonara Ierō'') #Enter, New Warrior Jun (新戦士ジュン登場 ''Shin Senshi Jun Tōjō'') #Murderer Green! (殺人者グリーン! ''Satsujinsha Gurīn'') #Jun! (ジュンよ ''Jun yo'') #New Intellect, Brain! (新頭脳ブレイン! ''Shin Zunō Burein'') #The Female Warrior's Flaming Oath (女戦士炎の誓い ''Onna Senshi Honō no Chikai'') #Run, 21599 Seconds (走れ21599秒 ''Hashire Ni-Ban-Sen-Gobyaku-Kyū-Jū-Kyū-byō'') #I Saw Tatsumiya Castle (僕は龍宮城を見た ''Boku wa Tatsumiya-jō o Mita'') #The Esperer Girl's Prayer (超能力少女の祈り ''Chōnōryoku Shōjo no Inori'') #My Father is Doctorman (父はドクターマン ''Chichi wa Dokutāman'') #Prince's Challenge! (プリンスの挑戦! ''Purinsu no Chōsen!'') #Protect the Biobase (守れバイオベース ''Mamore Baiobēsu'') #A Great Burglar!? Blue! (大泥棒!? ブルー! ''Dai Dorobō!? Burū!'') #Gyo! Attack of the Puppet! (ギョ! 人形の襲撃! ''Gyo! Ningyō no Shūgeki!'') #The Exploding Flower of Love (爆発する愛の花 ''Bakuhatsu Suru Ai no Hana'') #Prince's Ghost? (プリンスの幽霊? ''Purinsu no Yūrei?'') #My Father's Dreadful Secret (恐るべき父の秘密 ''Osorubeki Chichi no Himitsu'') #Spider Hell's Female Warrior (クモ地獄の女戦士 ''Kumo Jigoku no Onna Senshi'') #Doctorman Assassination (ドクターマン暗殺 ''Dokutāman Ansatsu'') #The Day Tokyo Disappeared!? (東京が消える日!? ''Tōkyō ga Kieru Hi!?) #Ultimate Kans' Demon Sword (最強カンスの魔剣 ''Saikyō Kansu no Ma Ken'') #New Model!? Megas Arrives (新型!? メガス出現 ''Shingata!? Megasu Shutsugen'') #Gear's Great Remodelling Plan (ギアの大改造作戦 ''Gia no Dai Kaizō Sakusen'') #Has It Come Forth!? The New Finishing Move (出るか!? 新必殺技 ''Deru ka!? Shin Hissatsu-waza'') #Behold!! The Power of Bio (見よ! バイオの力 ''Mi yo! Baio no Chikara'') #The Sixth Man (6番目の男 ''Rokubanme no Otoko'') #Transform, Boy (変身ボーイ ''Henshin Bōi'') #The Assassin Silva! (殺し屋シルバ! ''Koroshiya Shiruba!) #The Enigmatic Balzion (謎のバルジオン ''Nazo no Barujion'') #Mason's Trap! (メイスンのワナ! ''Meisun no Wana!'') #Stolen Turbo! (奪われたターボ! ''Ubawareta Tābo!'') #The Demonic Lullaby! (悪魔の子守り唄! ''Akuma no Komoriuta!'') #Gou! Risk Your Life! (郷! 命を賭けろ! ''Gō! Inochi o Kakero!) #The Sailor-Suited Soldier (セーラー服の戦士 ''Sērā-fuku no Senshi'') #The Beautiful Conscience Circuit (美しき良心回路 ''Utsukishiki Ryōshin Kairo'') #Human Bomb, Jun! (人間爆弾ジュン! ''Ningen Bakudan Jun!'') #Escape! The Town of Traps! (脱出! わなの町! ''Dasshutsu! Wana no Machi!) #Professor Shibata's True Colors!? (柴田博士の正体!? ''Shibata-hakase no Shōtai!?'') #Enter! Balzion (出現! バルジオン ''Shutsugen! Barujion) #Critical Bio Robo (危うしバイオロボ ''Ayaushi Baio Robo'') #Assault Neograd (突撃ネオグラード ''Totsugeki Neogurādo'') #Goodbye, Peebo (さよならピーボ ''Sayonara Pībo'') Special # Choudenshi Bioman Movie Dengeki Sentai Changeman # Arrival! Secret Power! (出現! 秘密の力! ''Shutsugen! Himitsu no Chikara!'') # The Wrath of Star King Bazuu (星王バズーの怒り ''Seiō Bazū no Ikari'') # Scram! Soldier Team (スクラム! 戦士団 ''Sukuramu! Senshi Dan'') # A Kiss After the Fight (キスは戦いの後で ''Kisu wa Tatakai no Ato de'') # Pegasus Arrest Orders (ペガサス逮捕指令 ''Pegasasu Taiho Shirei'') # The Targeted High School Girls (狙われた女子高生 ''Nerawareta Joshikōsei'') # The Sad Space Soldiers! (悲しき宇宙戦士! ''Kanashiki Uchū Senshi!'') # The Young Lady is a Vampire (お嬢さんは吸血鬼 ''Ojōsan wa Kyūketsuki'') # Shine! The Deadly Miracle Ball (輝け! 必殺の魔球 ''Kagayake! Hissatsu no Makyū'') # The Dreadful Driverless Car Army (恐怖の無人車軍団 ''Kyōfu no Mujin Kuruma Gundan'') # SOS Koko and Kiki (SOSココとキキ ''Esu Ō Esu Koko to Kiki'') # Mama is Mermaid (ママはマーメイド ''Mama wa Māmeido'') # Papa Sells the Earth (地球を売るパパ ''Chikyū o Uru Papa'') # Attack! The Huge Lizard (攻撃! 巨大トカゲ ''Kōgeki! Kyodai Tokage'') # Reckless Rider Mai (暴走ライダー麻衣 ''Bōsō Raidā Mai'') # The Girl Who Had Wings! (翼を持った少女! ''Tsubasa o Motta Shōjo!'') # Nagasaki's Mysterious Ghost Ship (長崎の謎の幽霊船 ''Nagasaki no Nazo no Yūreisen'') # Ahames' Challenge! (アハメスの挑戦! ''Ahamesu no Chōsen!'') # Bet on Sayaka! (さやかに賭けろ! ''Sayaka ni Kakero!'') # Grand Counterattack! Guiluke (大逆襲! ギルーク ''Dai Gyakushū! Girūku'') # Gozma's Big Star (ゴズマの大スター ''Gozuma no Dai Sutā'') # The Soldier Who Disappeared into a Mirror (鏡に消えた戦士! ''Kagami ni Kieta Senshi'') # The Boy Who Rides Dolphins (イルカに乗る少年 ''Iruka ni Noru Shōnen'') # Runaway Gyodai (ギョダーイの家出 ''Gyodāi no Iede'') # Sing! With a Great Voice (歌え! 大きな声で ''Utae! Ōki na Koe de'') # Mai's 20-year-old First Love (麻衣20歳の初恋 ''Mai Hatachi no Hatsukoi'') # Gator's Dream of Parent and Child (ゲーター親子の夢 ''Gētā Oyako no Yume'') # The Cursed Crayon (呪われたクレヨン ''Norowareta Kureyon'') # Protect the Flower! Phantom Butterfly (花を守れ! 幻の蝶 ''Hana o Mamore! Maboroshi no Chō'') # Run! Pegasus! (走れ! ペガサス! ''Hashire! Pegasasu!'') # Reveal It! The Mystery of Bazuu (暴け! バズーの謎 ''Abake! Bazū no Nazo'') # Nana! Dangerous Reunion (ナナ! 危険な再会 ''Nana! Kiken na Saikai'') # The End of Guiluke!? (ギルークの最期!? ''Girūku no Saigo!?'') # Ahames the Terrible (恐ろしきアハメス ''Osoroshiki Ahamesu'') # Earth!! Help Us! (地球よ! 助けて! ''Chikyū yo! Tasukete!) # Behold! Our Power (見たか! 俺達の力 ''Mita ka! Oretachi no Chikara'') # Missing Dragon (消えたドラゴン! ''Kieta Doragon!'') # Ghost Baseball (幽霊ベースボール ''Yūrei Bēsubōru'') # Dreadful Hide-and-Seek (恐怖のかくれんぼ ''Kyōfu no Kakurenbo'') # Strange Sweets (おかしなお菓子 ''Okashi na Okashi'') # The Missing Prince of the Stars! (消えた星の王子! ''Kieta Hoshi no Ōjisama!'') # The Sailor-Suited Nana (セーラー服のナナ ''Sērā-fuku no Nana'') # Super Guiluke (スーパーギルーク ''Sūpā Girūku'') # Leave it to Mai! (麻衣におまかせ! ''Mai ni O-makase!'') # The Rainbow-Colored Girl Ira (虹色の少女アイラ ''Niji-iro no Shōjo Aira'') # Beautiful Shiima! (美しきシーマ! ''Utsukushiki Shīma'') # Gator's Tears of Parent and Child (ゲーター親子の涙 ''Gētā Oyako no Namida'') # The Pirate Buuba's Storm of Love (海賊ブーバ愛の嵐 ''Kaizoku Būba Ai no Arashi'') # The Sad Shiima Beast Soldier (哀しきシーマ獣士 ''Kanashiki Shīma Jūshi'') # The Day Gozma Trembled (ゴズマが震えた日 ''Gozuma ga Furueta Hi'') # Nana!! Follow Him! (ナナよ! 伝えて! ''Nana yo! Tsutaete!'') # Buuba Dies on Earth (ブーバ地球に死す ''Būba Chikyū ni Shisu'') # Fiery Ahames! (炎のアハメス! ''Honō no Ahamesu!'') # Guiluke Grand Explosion! (ギルーク大爆発! ''Girūku Dai Bakuhatsu!) # Farewell, Friends of Space! (さらば宇宙の友よ ''Saraba Uchū no Tomo yo'') Choushinsei Flashman # Hurry! Save the Earth (急げ! 地球を救え ''Isoge! Chikyū o Sukue'') # Behold! The Giant Robo (見たか! 巨大ロボ ''Mita ka! Kyodai Robo'') # An Old Enemy? Hunter! (宿敵? ハンター! ''Shukuteki? Hantā!'') # Mag is a Genius Robo?! (マグは天才ロボ?! ''Magu wa Tensai Robo?!'') # In the Care of the Female Warriors! (女戦士に御用心! ''Onna Senshi ni Go-yōjin!) # Roar! Machine (ほえろ! マシーン ''Hoero! Mashīn'') # Balloon! Become a Weapon (風船よ武器になれ ''Fūsen yo Buki ni Nare'') # Father!! Mother!! Little Sister! (父よ! 母よ! 妹よ ''Chichi yo! Haha yo! Imōto yo'') # The Doctor Who Travels Through Time (時をかける博士 ''Toki o Kakeru Hakase'') # Attack! The Flower Girl's Trap (撃て! 花少女の罠 ''Ute! Hana Shōjo no Wana'') # Lou is the Beast Warrior's Mother (ルーは獣戦士の母 ''Rū wa Jū Senshi no Haha'') # Super Power! Wanda (超パワー! ワンダ ''Chō Pawā! Wanda'') # Intense Battle! Danger, Jin (激闘! 危うしジン ''Gekitō! Ayaushi Jin'') # Love!? Bun and the Female Gangster (恋!? ブンとスケ番 ''Koi!? Bun to Sukeban'') # The Giant Robo is Worn Out (巨大ロボ破れたり ''Kyodai Robo Yaburetari'') # The Human Minimini Plan (人間ミニミニ作戦 ''Ningen Minimini Sakusen'') # The Mysterious Giant Reckless Car! (謎の巨大暴走車! ''Nazo no Kyodai Bōsō Kuruma!'') # Big Turnaround! The Transforming Robo (大逆転! 変身ロボ ''Dai Gyakuten! Henshin Robo'') # Baraki's Dying Warning (バラキ決死の伝言 ''Baraki Kesshi no Dengon'') # Revival! Giant Robo! (復活! 巨大ロボ! ''Fukkatsu! Kyodai Robo!'') # Sorrowful Sara (悲しみのサラ ''Kanashimi no Sara'') # SOS! Phoenix! (SOS! 不死鳥! ''Esu Ō Esu! Fushichō!'') # Please, Throbbing! (お願いドキドキ! ''Onegai Dokidoki!'') # The Occult Summer Vacation (オカルト夏休み ''Okaruto Natsuyasumi'') # Hurry, Jin, Fusion is Impossible (急げジン合体不能 ''Isoge Jin Gattai Funō'') # Space Pumpkin Cooking (宇宙カボチャ料理 ''Uchū Kabocha Ryōri'') # Dai's Punch of Friendship (ダイ友情のパンチ ''Dai Yūjō no Panchi'') # Sublime! Fiery Galus (壮絶! 炎のガルス ''Sōzetsu! Honō no Garusu'') # Monstrous Warrior Wandarla (妖獣士ワンダーラ ''Yōjūshi Wandāra'') # Bizarre Nefelura (怪奇ネフェルーラ ''Kaiki Neferūra'') # It Vanished! The Power of the 5 (消えた! 5人の力（パワー） ''Kieta! Gonin no Pawā'') # We Like You, We Like You, Mag, We Like You (すきすきマグすき ''Suki Suki Magu Suki'') # Papa Won't Lose! (パパは負けない! ''Papa wa Makenai!'') # Bun Disappeared in the Rapids (激流に消えたブン ''Gekiryū ni Kieta Bun'') # The Starry Sky's Duet (星空のデュエット ''Hoshizora no Dyuetto'') # The Shocking Wonder Bug (ドッキリ不思議虫 ''Dokkiri Fushigi Mushi'') # A Ghost's First Love (幽霊の初恋 ''Yūrei no Hatsukoi'') # The Day Jin Dies?! (ジンが死ぬ日?! ''Jin ga Shinu Hi?!'') # Burn, Angry Sara (燃えろ怒りのサラ ''Moero Ikari no Sara'') # Execution City, Operation XX (処刑都市XX作戦 ''Shokei Toshi Daburu Kurosu Sakusen'') # Dai Becomes a Child (子供にされたダイ ''Kodomo ni Sareta Dai'') # Don't Cry! Female Warriors (泣くな!女戦士 ''Naku na! Onna Senshi'') # Cowler's Treachery! (カウラーの反逆! ''Kaurā no Hangyaku!'') # Deus Beast Warriors Appear (デウス獣戦士出現 ''Deusu Jū Senshi Shutsugen'') # Warrior! Leave the Earth (戦士よ地球を去れ ''Senshi yo Chikyū o Sare'') # Only 20 Days to Live!! (たった20日の命!! ''Tatta Nijūichi no Inochi!!'') # Wanda! Death Cry (ワンダ! 死の絶叫 ''Wanda! Shi no Zekkyō'') # The End of Cowler!! (カウラーの最期!! ''Kaurā no Saigo!!'') # Counterattack, Ra Deus (逆襲ラー・デウス ''Gyakushū Rā Deusu'') # Farewell! Our Home Planet (さらば! 故郷の星 ''Saraba! Kokyō no Hoshi'') Specials # Choushinsei Flashman (theatrical short) # Flashman: Big Rally! Titan Boy! (theatrical edit of episodes 17 - 19) Hikari Sentai Maskman Choujuu Sentai Liveman Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman Choujin Sentai Jetman Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger Gosei Sentai Dairanger Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Chouriki Sentai Ohranger Gekisou Sentai Carranger Denji Sentai Megaranger Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGo-V Mirai Sentai Timeranger Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Mahou Sentai Magiranger GoGo Sentai Boukenger Jūken Sentai Gekiranger